


I'm With  You

by JoshNeku



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans were cruel. Black hated them. Now, he was with this person called N in a beautiful place N had created called Utopia where injured and abused Pokemon lived. Black liked this place. And he grows to like N. "We can go anywhere we want...as long as I'm with you." Isshushipping. T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With  You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah I finally got around to finishing this Isshushipping story that's been in the works for a few months now xD
> 
> Uhhh so I'm sure a few of you know my other stories concerning Pokema so I won't explain the concept but if you want to, I'll probably put a bit of a Q&A thing at the end to answer any questions that might pop up.
> 
> Anyway...I think that's about it. :/
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it. :3
> 
> Please Read and Review.

It was a small town that barely registered on the map; the only ones who knew about the village's existence were the inhabitants themselves.

The town, called Mudrake after the people's God, was situated just on the other side of the mountains where Chargestone Cave resided, nestled at the base, just in front of a large expanse of forest that the townspeople had called Maple Forest due to the multiple maple trees that resided within.

The people that existed in Mudrake lived a somewhat primitive life; they had no technology and while many of the males were hunters, the females took care of the kids, cooked the meals and washed the clothes. They spoke English, though an ancient language was spoken by many of the elders or the leader.

Just on the outskirts of the tiny village was a short stake with a long chain attached to it. At the end of the chain was a boy no older than fourteen with dirty brown hair reaching down to his shoulders and hanging in his brown-black eyes. He wore barely anything, just a thin cloth made of long leaves tied around his slim hips to protect his lower half.

Curled up in the mud, dirty dark feathers covered with debris and parasites lay across his bare back in attempt to keep the boy warm from the chilly air that threatened to release the rain building up in the dark grey clouds clogging the skies.

The boy had no name. He had been in the wild, living with two Braviary among a small flock that had taken him in when his parents had abandoned him at a young age after they had discovered that he was a Braviary Pokema with pure black feathers. The Braviary had called him Shadowfeather. The townspeople, however, called him Black.

He had lived with the two Braviary that he considered his parents for years, the rest of the flock being considered his siblings. Then when he had been six the hunters had come and killed the flock of Braviary for their meat, feathers and long, sharp talons, taking Black as a 'prize' and chaining him up outside the village where the townspeople could poke and prod him as they entered or whenever they were bored; eight awful years he had been chained up by these vicious humans and now he understood why many Pokémon despised them and hid from them or attacked them.

They were evil and awful and wanted to cause pain not only to others of their own kind but to Pokémon as well. They had dark hearts and when they discovered things that they couldn't understand, like the aspect of Pokema, they would calmly turn around and persecute them without a second thought.

The townspeople barely fed him and when they did feed him it was only enough to keep him alive and even then the food was dirty or rotten. However, he was not picky as food was food in his case, but even then it was not substantial and his ribs were starting to become apparent.

Shuddering at the light rain that had finally begun to fall, Black curled up even further, tucking his legs underneath him so his feathers covered his entire body; the shackle around his leg was beginning to rub the skin from being latched around his ankle for so long, creating a ring of sensitive pink skin.

He had long since learned to ignore the children and adults coming to see him, laugh at him, and prod him to see if he would move; he just wanted to die in peace so he could be free of this hell.

Keeping his dark feathers around himself, the teen curled up in an attempt to shield himself even more from the light rain, the chains rattling with the movement.

"Come on. Freak, move!" someone shouted, a small pebble pelting the brunette's back.

"No, idiot, you do this," a boy said, throwing a larger rock at the huddled teen which hit the back of his head. "Aim for the head."

More rocks pelted Black's head and shoulders until he could finally no longer ignore it.

Furious, the brunette turned his head to glare at the small group of boys, chocolate brown eyes angry.

He slowly stood up, shaking the mud and rubble from his body and feathers before stretching his wings to their full twelve foot length as he shrieked.

"Brav!"

Flapping his wings, he lifted off the ground as high as his bonds would let him, lifting up his free leg slightly as he kept his fingers curled like talons, baring his teeth in a snarl as he flapped his wings faster to send a gust of wind to knock the kids down.

One of the boy's Pokémon, a Roggenrola, leaped at the enraged Pokema, crashing headfirst into his left wing to send him falling, spiraling, to the ground where he landed painfully on his side.

Gradually getting back to his feet, the brunette squawked at the Pokémon, taking the attack as a challenge.

Flaring his wings, he prepared to use another Gust attack, but his left wing suddenly dropped down by his side.

Puzzled, he looked at his limp wing before firing a powerful Hyper Beam at the Roggenrola to send it flying back to its owner.

"Let's get out of here!" one of the boys yelled as the Pokema began firing several hyper beams in random directions.

As the kids scattered, the Pokema halted his attacks, panting as he looked around for any more threats.

He spotted a boy at least two years older and several inches taller than him standing at the edge of Maple Forest, watching him quietly with steel blue eyes.

The teen wore beige pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and had a strange cube attached to a short chain hanging from the left side of his jeans and a strange necklace around his neck.

The boy watched him with anguished eyes, right hand resting over heart as if he could feel Black's pain and suffering.

When the Pokema opened his mouth to prepare another Hyper Beam, the green-haired teen silently turned and left, disappearing into the forest.

Once he was certain the strange teen was gone, the brunette sat down and carefully touched his wing.

It felt like it was possibly broken…or cracked.

If no one helped it, the wing would definitely heal oddly which would mean that he would probably never be able to fly again.

The thought of not being able to fly again terrified Black.

* * *

Black awoke with a start, lifting his head from his arms and glancing around.

The sun was just beginning to peek up over the horizon, spreading its orange and red and gold colors like a fan to tell the world of the new day.

Smelling something, Black glanced down to see a small pile of assorted fruits and berries.

"Brav…."

Who had left them? Certainly not one of the villagers. They looked too fresh as if they had just been picked.

Rapidly looking around, Black dug a small hole and put several of the berries and fruits into it before covering them to hide them as he quickly consumed one of the fresh apples before any of the villagers could find him eating.

After he had finished the apple, Black dug out another small hole next to the first and put the core into it before once again covering it and then laying over both of the small mounds like a mother Unfezant guarding its young.

It was then that Black noticed the bandages covering his injured wing, forcing it into a natural shape that would cause it to heal normally.

"Bra…." Black stared at the bandages curiously; had they been done by the same person who had given him the fruit?

Hearing footsteps walking closer to him, Black stiffened and hissed softly as he observed the man walking toward him.

The man was in his early twenties with spiky dark hair and sharp green eyes. He wore the traditional purple and gold robes of the sub-leader which was a step below the elders, the pale fur of a Stoutland wrapped around his neck and the feathers of a Braviary around his head like a headdress.

Two men slightly older than the first man flanked him with a Houndoom and a Mightyena at their sides.

Furious at the blatant display of his parent's feathers, Black leaped to his feet and charged at the man with his wings flared, shrieking angrily.

The man smirked slightly, the chains around Black's ankle stopping the Pokema short of actually reaching the man.

He waved at the two men beside him, who had tensed at the attack, and they relaxed, their Pokémon placidly sitting beside them as they awaited orders.

Angrily tugging at the bonds keeping him from killing the one who had murdered his parents and the rest of his flock, Black released a Hyper Beam at the chain then a powerful Dragon Rage as he attempted to break the bonds.

"You can't break them," the man, who was called Moride, murmured as he watched the Pokema's struggles in amusement. "If they could be broken by your attacks so easily, you would have been gone a long time ago."

Snarling at the man, Black raised up his good wing before bringing it down, sending a powerful Gust attack toward Moride.

"Bra…viary!"

Just before the attack made contact, it was blocked by a Shadow Ball, both attacks connecting and dissipating harmlessly in mid-air.

Black blinked in surprise before he scowled as a Liepard nimbly landed in front of Moride, the Cruel Pokémon confidently smirking at him.

"Lie….Liepard."

Black narrowed his eyes, lowering his head slightly in a defensive posture. "Bravi…."

"Go ahead and have fun, Liepard," Moride said, airily waving his hand at the Liepard before crossing his arms over his chest as he smiled faintly. "We have no further use for keeping him around. He's much too feral to use as a slave."

"Lie!" Liepard eagerly ran at Black, leaping at the Pokema with an activated Shadow Claw.

Black jumped back to avoid the attack, raising up his wing and unleashing a Gust attack.

Liepard easily avoided the attack being more nimble and not chained down. The Pokémon unleashed another Shadow Ball attack, striking Black square in the chest to knock him off balance and sending him skidding back several feet.

Gasping slightly, Black struggled to get back up, and as he was he noticed Liepard suddenly above him, tail glowing a bright white.

Black instantly rolled out of the way of the Iron Tail, Liepard's curved tail sinking into the soft ground, and jumped to his feet, tearing off the bandages binding his wing.

While the Liepard tried pulling its tail out of the earth, Black flew as high as the chains would allow, the outline of a blue bird covering his body.

He charged at the Liepard, shrieking, but the Liepard yanked its tail from the ground and jumped up and over Black.

The Liepard landed on the Braviary Pokema's back, using him as a springboard, shoving Black to the ground from Liepard's weight and causing the Pokema to skid along the ground until the chains yanked him to a stop.

Panting, Black lay on the ground as blue sparks flickered around his body from the effects of using Brave Bird.

"Lieee…." Liepard hissed, slowly circling Black with a vicious smirk.

Black struggled to stand back up, but was instantly struck back down with an Iron Tail to the back.

Every time Black attempted to stand, he was struck back down by Liepard's Iron Tail.

"What are you doing?" Moride asked in irritation. "Finish him off, Liepard!"

"Lie!" Liepard stood in front of the weakened Pokema with a fierce glare before rising up on its hind legs, Shadow Claw drenching both of its paws.

Just as Liepard brought down his paws, there was a roar and a Pokémon landed in between Black and the Liepard.

"A Cobalion…." Moride whispered as the rare Pokémon glared down at Liepard silently.

The Liepard growled softly, ears pinning back, as it slowly backed away before returning to its master's side.

The Cobalion carefully stepped over Black, facing Moride and roaring once more.

Moride glowered at the Pokémon before he made a motion and entered the village with the two men and three Pokémon following after him; he knew that not even the three Pokémon they had with them were strong enough to take on a Legendary Pokémon.

Once they had gone, the Cobalion turned and faced Black who was once again struggling to stand.

Pity filled the legendary's eyes as he took in the extent of the damage; the wing that had been broken, scorch marks on his chest where an attack hit that would leave a bruise later, cuts on his back from the Iron Tail lashing.

"I mean you no harm," the Cobalion murmured in Pokemon language, voice calm and soothing, when Black glared at him, wings partially raised from his sides in a defensive stance. "I wish to help."

"Bravi Brav! Braviary!"

The Cobalion frowned slightly, tilting his head a bit.

He couldn't understand Black which was strange; was he really feral enough he couldn't make sense? Or was it just the pain and adrenaline?

"Please, do not stress yourself." The Cobalion repeated calmly, not making a move toward the bristling Pokema. "I want to help."

Black continued to glare at the Pokémon in front of him, hissing softly, before his eyes suddenly faded and he collapsed as his weakened body finally gave out.

Cobalion stared down at the unconscious Black sadly before he moved closer and gazed down at the long chain connected to the shackle.

Cobalion's eyes glowed faintly as he used Psychic to twist and bend the links of the chain until they snapped close to the shackle around Black's ankle, leaving only a few links left.

 _I should have freed him last night,_ Cobalion thought as he bent down slightly and carefully slipped Black onto his back, positioning the brunette lengthwise along his back. _It is my fault he is in this condition._

The Iron Will Pokémon gradually entered Maple Forest, disappearing into the thick foliage.

* * *

Black awoke with a jolt, bolting into a sitting position only to double over when a sharp pain raced across his chest and back.

"Bra…"

Slowly, Black straightened and removed his arms from his chest, staring at the bandages that were wrapped around it. He glanced back at his wings to see that his broken wing had been re-bandaged.

The manacle was still around his ankle, the links severed.

"Bravi…?"

"Oh, you're awake."

Surprised at the sudden voice, Black snapped his head to the left, staring at an Audino which seemed slightly alarmed at his sudden movement.

The Audino, however, quickly regained composure and smiled gently.

"I healed your wounds as best as I could, but you're going to have to remain here for a few days."

Black stared at the Audino blankly. He could understand her, but it had been so long since he had spoken to a Pokémon that wasn't intent on injuring him.

"I…" Black stopped and tried again. "Wh….where….I?"

"You're in Utopia," Audino grinned, her eyes closing. "It is a sanctuary where injured or abused or abandoned Pokémon can live without fear or anxiety."

Black slowly glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

It was a large forest. He could see a few flying Pokémon lazily fluttering about or nesting in the trees. A stream trickled nearby where quite a few water Pokémon played or lazed along the bank.

There appeared to be a multitude of Pokémon in the forest; Murkrow, Deerling, Pachirisu, Pikachu, Emolga, even a few Growlithe and Darmanitan.

The area had a peaceful, serene air about it. Like a dream.

"I..." Black slowly shook his head. "No…understand…."

"Lord N brought you here," the Audino explained cheerfully. "You see, only he is able to enter Utopia as he is the one who created it. No human has ever set foot in here."

"Lo…N?" Black repeated with a questioning stare. "Le…der?"

Audino nodded slowly, understanding what Black was attempting to say. "Yes, I suppose he is our leader, but he is also _not_ our leader. He is our…friend. We are all equal here."

The Audino chuckled, putting her hand to her cheek.

"But, my, this is the first time he has ever brought in another Pokema and he was so insistent too…" the Audino suddenly gasped as if remembering something. "Oh, look at me, babbling on! My name is Sakura. I'm one of the many Audino healers here. Now, what is your name, dear?"

Black frowned slightly as he put his hands in his lap. He felt good enough to sit up and cross his legs, but wasn't quite sure if he felt up to the task of standing up.

"I…"

What could he call himself? His human parents had called him something (but he had been too young to remember it), his Braviary parents had called him Shadowfeather, and the vile humans that had treated him like a prize had called him Black. He had no one name.

"Name…Black…."

That was good enough; Black.

"Black…" Sakura repeated, tapping her chin as she took in the name before grinning. "What a wonderful name!"

"Oh. Is he awake, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned to look behind her, still grinning.

"Lord N, you've returned!"

Black looked in the direction Sakura was and noticed a Pokemon standing somewhat in the shadows of the trees, watching them with calm silver-blue eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness.

By the body shape, Black could tell it was Zoroark, a hard to find Pokémon. Its fur, instead of being the usual black with red tips, was a pale green with the tips of the mane being close to the color of his eyes.

He was a Shiny Pokemon, something the humans called Pokémon of a different hue than the usual color.

The Zoroark, the one Sakura called Lord N, slowly looked at Black.

"Hello. My name is N. I am sorry about not releasing you from the human's capture sooner; if I had perhaps you would not be injured."

Black stared at N suspiciously before slowly asking, "You…save…?"

N gave a single nod. "Yes. I was the Cobalion that saved you."

The Zoroark glanced at Sakura.

"I am sorry. I must depart now."

Sakura nodded, a slightly worried look on her face. "Okay, be careful."

Giving another nod, N melted into the shadows.

"I apologize," Sakura sighed. "He's usually more cheerful than this. It's just…today is the anniversary."

Black tilted his head slightly to the side with a curious chirp, silently telling Sakura to continue.

"You see, I found N wandering the forest when he was eight. He was covered in blood, but when I managed to clean him off, he was unscathed. I asked him how he got the blood, but he was in shock, and kept muttering the same name over and over again. Zorua."

Zorua was the pre-evolved form of Zoroark. It used its illusion ability to trick and confuse people, even transforming into their doppelganger.

Sakura sighed as she continued, "A few months ago, he told me what had happened that night. He had apparently run away from home. He and his friend Zorua lived in the forest for months, but one day they were attacked by a Hydreigon. The Hydreigon…."

Sakura paused, trembling slightly, and placed her hands against her chest in an effort to summon up the courage to finish.

"It…well, you see, it ripped that poor Zorua to pieces right in front of N. After that, N apparently flew into a rage and attacked the Hydreigon to avenge his friend; he ending up killing the Hydreigon, but went into shock soon after."

Black looked in the direction where N had disappeared before glancing down when Sakura patted his arm.

"Now, don't you worry about him; you're the injured one here. Tomorrow we'll see if you feel well enough to start walking around. Let me go get an Oran berry and then I'll check your wounds to see if the bandages need to be changed."

Black silently watched Sakura walk away before he sighed as he relaxed slightly.

It appeared that even an Audino didn't know that the pain of heartache was much worse than that of physical injury.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Black woke up, the sun just barely starting to peek up over the horizon and a faint mist coating the ground.

Black stretched his good wing a bit as he also stretched his body, sitting up slightly from his curled up position on the ground.

Sakura had re-bandaged his wounds last night after giving him an Oran berry that had made him feel more energized; she regretfully explained that getting the shackle off was difficult and too dangerous to attempt.

Black was slowly beginning to trust her and the few Pokémon that lived in Utopia as they were all nice and each understood the other.

Black glanced beside him to see a neatly folded pair of clothes along with a few apples and assorted berries.

Curiously, he picked up the black shirt and stared at it before throwing it on the ground; the shirt would restrict his wing movement.

Black then looked at the blue jeans and slid them on his body, gazing down at them skeptically.

They felt strange, as he was used to not wearing anything, but still somehow comfortable.

He decided to keep them on.

Black sat down and began to eat the fruit that had been set out for him, handing out a few of the berries to several of the young bird Pokemon that were already awake and wandering about.

"I see that you have already made a few friends," a soft voice murmured. "That's wonderful."

Black glanced to the side to see a green-haired boy standing several feet away, watching him without interest.

The Braviary Pokema tensed, recognizing the boy as the one from the forest's edge, but the green-haired teen waved his hand gently.

"It's just me. I see you recognize me. I apologize for not appearing in my human form yesterday, but I did not want you to stress your injuries."

Black stared at N warily but did not move from his spot, his feathers bristling to show his anger.

N merely sat down, staying a respectable distance away from the Pokema, and was almost immediately tackled by five Pichu.

"Good morning, Lord N!" several chirped as they climbed on his shoulders and into his mane of pale green hair.

"Good morning," N chuckled, pulling out the Pichu that decided to snuggle into his hair and placing the electric mouse Pokemon on his lap. "Where is Lightning?"

"Daddy's still asleep!" one Pichu said.

"Daddy's so lazy." Another huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How about Haru?" N questioned, eyes glancing up to see Black curiously watching the conversation before him.

"Momma went out to gather berries," one informed.

"I see." N nodded before looking at Black to explain, "These are Lightning and Haru's children; Sparky, Goldfur, Zigzag, Thunder, and the only girl, Azure."

The Pichu gazed at Black curiously before Azure cautiously hopped toward him, tilting her head a bit as she stared at Black.

Black stared back.

Azure climbed into Black's lap, placing her front paws against his stomach as she sniffed him before looking at her siblings and pricking up her ears.

The other Pichu immediately bounded over to Black, climbing onto his lap or on his shoulders, chattering excitedly.

"Who are you?"

"You're a Pokema like Lord N!"

"How did you hurt your wing?"

"You smell weird."

"One at a time," N murmured as he noticed Black's wings slowly rise in alarm. "He is still a bit skittish. His name is Black. He will be staying with us for a while."

"What a pretty name." Azure sighed.

"I think it's weird." Thunder muttered, scratching at his spiky left ear.

"You think everything's weird." Zigzag said, rolling his eyes.

"You wanna go, punk?!"

"Ah, you guys, don't fight." Goldfur whispered, hiding behind Black as Zigzag and Thunder jumped at each other.

Black watched the two Pichu wrestle on the ground, Sparky cheering them on, and smiled faintly as a small aching filled his chest.

He remembered young Rufflets play fighting with each other in the warm meadow where the small flock of Braviary resided, pecking at each other until their parents broke them up. Black had joined the Rufflets' play on occasion, letting them win because he enjoyed how they puffed up after their victory and went to brag to their parents.

Azure perked up when something wet fell on her head and glanced up to see tears falling from Black's eyes.

"Mister Black, what's the matter?"

Thunder and Zigzag paused in their playing, looking toward Black as N also gazed up, pausing in his petting of a Purrloin that had curled up on his lap.

"What hurts?" Azure placed her paws on Black's stomach, staring at him worriedly as her siblings crowded around Black. "What did we do?"

Black's shoulders began to shake as he tried to force himself to stop crying.

He didn't want to worry the Pichu.

N let the Purrloin leave and was about to speak when a Raichu ambled into the clearing, scratching its cheek.

The Raichu had a scar stretching across its forehead and its right ear was halfway torn off.

"Oi, mama's callin'," the Raichu called. "C'mon, you guys."

The Pichu hopped after the Raichu, Azure being the last to leave, looking back at Black worriedly.

After the group had left, leaving Black and N by themselves, the green-haired Pokema silently stood up and moved closer to Black.

"I see, you have also lost precious ones," N murmured, sitting beside the shaking Black. "I am sorry."

Black glanced to the side, refusing to say anything.

"You have not taken the time to mourn. I…" N sighed, gazing at the sky. "I have not yet mourned Zorua. However, the imprint left in your heart never leaves you, no matter how much time passes."

The tears pricked at the corners of his eyes again and Black turned rapidly, wrapping his arms around N with a soft cry.

N tensed up at the sudden contact, his heart leaping in alarm, before he relaxed as he realized Black was not going to harm him.

N carefully put his arms around Black, slipping his arms between the feathers of his wings so he wasn't pressing them against Black's back, and rested his chin on Black's head.

Black cried softly, the pain and anguish and hatred held in his entire body for years finally exploding into frustrated tears.

N closed his eyes, this contact with another human, another Pokema, strange and foreign but still wonderful and warm at the same time.

It had been years since he had last had contact like this with another being, Zorua the only other he had ever hugged, the Tricky Fox Pokemon changing into a copy of N to comfort the boy.

Even now, the childish voice and bright smile of Zorua never left the confines of N's memory.

" _Big brother!"_

Black noticed that N's scent was nice, comforting and familiar.

N smelled of the forest and rain and sweet grass.

* * *

"There's the last one."

The end of the bandage fell to the ground and Sakura stepped back, smiling at Black.

"Go on and test your wing."

It had been about a week that Black had stayed in Utopia and he was growing used to living there. He had also begun to speak better English and Pokemon, making comprehensive and clear sentences.

Black had also been conned into wearing a shirt, choosing a short-sleeved black T-shirt and cutting slits into the back to fit his wings.

By now, his wounds were finally healed and it was the moment of truth.

Black was going to try and fly.

N stood nearby, watching Black quietly, several Pokemon also waiting close by to watch; Lightning's family stood among the small crowd, eager to see Black's takeoff.

Carefully, Black stretched his wings before slowly flapping them to get used to their movement as it had been a while since he had actually used them.

Gradually, Black strengthened his flapping and lifted off the ground several feet.

He grinned a bit, letting out a breathy laugh as he looked at the on-looking Pokemon with a grin.

An abrupt gust of wind startled Black and, in his confusion, wildly flapped his wings in an attempt to straighten himself.

N's eyes flashed a darker grey and Black was caught in a Psychic attack.

N lowered his eyes to the ground, setting Black gently on his feet, and walked toward the Braviary Pokema as his eyes faded to their normal color.

"Do not get cocky. As a flying type you should know that the wind shifts and changes and you, as well, are to shift and change with it."

N closed his eyes and the large pale brown wings of a Pidgeot gradually materialized on his back, unfurling toward the sky.

The green-haired Pokema grimaced a bit, the weight of the wings and the partial transformation straining his body.

He glanced at Black.

"Follow my lead."

Black nodded eagerly, raising his wings up when N did.

"Long, steady beats to rise into the sky."

Black copied N who was beginning to flap his wings, though N's movements were jerkier than his, the Zoroark Pokema gritting his teeth as he tried steadying his wing beats.

The two slowly rose into the sky until they reached the treetops.

Black slowly flew ahead of N, who was still getting used to his wings.

N remained where he was, keeping up steady beats, and watched Black soaring in the sky getting more confident as seconds went by.

He smiled faintly as Black began to do spirals and loops, laughing as a few other bird Pokemon joined him in his play.

Black paused, glancing back at N, and flew back to him.

"N, come on."

With a sigh, N followed after Black, flying more cautiously than the Braviary Pokema.

However as he watched Black happily flying with several Swanna and Pidgeot, N felt happy as well.

Black paused briefly when N shot past before he grinned and chased after the other Pokema, laughing.

N glanced beside him as Black caught up with him and was momentarily stunned as he took in Black's laughing face, noting how the sunlight hit him just right.

Slowly, the green-haired teen felt a bubble of happiness build up within him and he laughed as he and Black both spiraled around each other, feathers barely touching with how close they were flying.

Black stopped laughing as he noticed a Gothitelle and Xatu standing side by side at the edge of a low cliff several feet below.

Both Pokemon abruptly glanced up at him and Black started slightly as they gazed at him intently.

 _Young one,_ the Gothitelle spoke in his mind. _Come see us tonight._

 _Come alone,_ the Xatu finished.

Black blinked as the two Pokemon turned their heads back toward the sky.

He glanced back at N, who was beginning to play with the other bird Pokemon, before slowly turning around and flying back toward the small group.

* * *

_The ice blue flames flickered and dissipated from his mouth with each breath as he hissed softly._

_Light aquamarine wings spread from his back as he straightened, head turning to look behind him, glowing blue eyes fierce with ghostly flames of their own._

_He gradually turned around, curved nails shining in the faint light given off by the ice crystals released with every breath, and shrieked._

" _Brav!"_

"…Hello?"

Gothitelle turned slightly, her vision shattering upon hearing the voice, to see Black nervously stepping closer to her and Xatu.

"Good evening, Black." She greeted. "Starseer, he is here."

The Xatu gave a soft breath as he slowly faced Black.

"Yes, I know, Aster."

Black paused in front of the two Pokemon, Aster stepping closer to him.

"We foresaw your coming, Black. However, the stars have now shown us a new future, one that will hurt both you and N."

"Me and…N?" Black repeated, confused.

Aster nodded. "Yes. We are not allowed to tell you the future, so I am afraid I cannot say exactly what will happen."

"Then why are you—"

"Lord N has grown…..attached to you in such a short time. It has been difficult for him to make friends with other…humans after the loss of Zorua who had been with him since he had been young. That, of course, makes us happy as it has been so long since we have seen N have fun."

Aster glanced at Starseer who looked at him before they stared back at Black.

"We wish you two the best."

"Um…thank you?" Black asked, puzzled by the statement.

"We apologize for taking up your time," Aster said. "However, we felt it right we should warn you, if only somewhat, of what lay ahead."

* * *

Months went by after Black's conversation with Aster and Starseer and since then he had talked with them a bit, mostly because he thought they were lonely staying up on the cliff by themselves.

Black never wanted to leave Utopia. It was beautiful and he still had trouble comprehending that N was the one who had created the world.

In those months, as the trees began to change to amber and lose their leaves, Black had grown closer to N.

He enjoyed N's company and it was obvious N enjoyed his.

Black sighed as he lay in the middle of the small field, letting the sun warm his feathers.

N sat beside him, fiddling with the cube usually at his side that Black had learned was called a Rubik's cube and it was N's favorite toy; he had also learned N wished to go on a Ferris wheel someday.

Apparently there was one in a city called Nimbasa.

N glanced at the relaxing Black before turning back to twisting the Rubik's cube, more out of nervousness than trying to solve it.

After a few minutes, N set it down and cleared his throat.

"Black…"

"Yeah?"

"We have…..known each other for a while now. And I feel like I can finally ask you something. Something important."

Black turned over and sat up, crossing his legs.

"Yeah?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

N glanced to the side, rolling the sphere at the end of his necklace between two fingers.

"Would you…..consider becoming my…mate?"

Black started slightly, stunned at the question, before he cautiously answered, "You do know…Braviary mate for…life."

"Yes, I understand." N looked at Black seriously, his resolve set.

A blush crossed Black's face and tears filled his eyes.

N immediately became alarmed, crawling closer to Black.

"No, you don't have to cry! Look, I shouldn't have asked. I just…."

"Stupid…." Black muttered, leaning his forehead against N's shoulder. "I'm not crying cause of the dumb question! I'm crying because you can do so much better than me...I'm not special or pretty."

"Hey…" N slid two fingers beneath Black's chin and tilted his head up so the Pokema looked at him, staring at Black intensely. "I think you're pretty special. You put Milotic to shame with how beautiful you are."

More tears spilled from Black's eyes as he gritted his teeth, unbearable happened filling his entire being.

"You idiot! Stop saying stuff like that!"

N exhaled as Black threw his arms around his neck, wrapping his own arms around Black's waist as he waited for the brunette to calm down.

"Yes."

N jerked at the whisper, Black pulling away and looking at him with a faint smile.

"I would love to become your mate."

N lit up, grinning.

Black stood up, N clambering after him and materializing his wings.

They both opened their wings and took off into the air, flying as high as they could, several hundred meters above the ground.

Black and N clasped hands, pulling themselves closer to each other until their chests touched, not having the luxury to lock talons as was customary, and dropped down, rapidly spiraling back toward the earth.

Several feet from the ground, they let go and separated, soaring off into opposite directions before turning around and landing across from each other.

Black grinned at N, both of them breathing heavily at the thrill and danger of the ritual they had just completed.

Their bond had been forged.

N held out his hand slightly, Black taking it, and the two stepped closer to put their foreheads together.

Their wings brushed together as they encircled the other, shielding the two Pokema.

"N…." Black whispered.

N raised his eyes with a soft hum.

"Do you want to go to Nimbasa, to see the Ferris wheel?"

N lifted his head with a surprised gasp. "You really want to?"

Black nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Yes." N placed his hands on either side of Black's face as he put his forehead against the brunette's, closing his eyes. "We can go anywhere we want to...as long as I'm with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd...fin~
> 
> Sorta sets it up for a multi chapter. However I'm not quite sure I will even do the multi but I'll think about it.
> 
> Let me see...questions and answers that might pop up...
> 
> Q: Why are there Rufflet? Braviary can only mate with a Ditto to produce a Rufflet egg.
> 
> A: Well I'm just saying that there are Rufflets, okay? Whether they found a Ditto or not is entirely up to your imagination. And also YES, Black's adoptive parents are gay. Fluffy gay Pokemon.
> 
> Q: Zoroark's Shiny form is different.
> 
> A: Yes I know. However, I'm saying there are more possible colors for a Shiny Pokemon than just the ones encountered.
> 
> Q: A dark version of Pokemon?
> 
> A: Yeah I guess with the...yeah I guess this is sorta darker. But I like dark Pokemon. :3 It interests me. And besides, who's to say this stuff doesn't happen? It's not like we see everything going on.
> 
> Yeah that's all the questions I got. Anyway I saw the Genesect movie today and at first when I heard Mewtwo's voice I was like "Whoa, hold up bitches, that's not Mewtwo's voice." However I decided that if Team Plasma had heard of Team Rocket's success in making a Mewtwo why not try their own? Hence, why this Mewtwo sounds female instead of male. So...yeah, now there's a Kanto Mewtwo and a Unova Mewtwo.
> 
> Besides that chibi Genesect making me squeak at how cute it was. xD
> 
> Anywhoo...I guess that's it. :/ I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Please Read and Review. :)


End file.
